ReaRob demon love
by Okaywhatsup
Summary: Robin and Raven have a night for themselves. First story


It was 3 am in the Titan Tower, so it was silent. No one was awake but one person. He let out a sigh of frustration and tiredness, because he had not slept for at least six hours. In this form had to spare his powers for as he was getting weaker as days went by. He needed energy he could only think of one thing. The stupidest idea ever, at least in his mind. Going on a 12 hour road trip with the others was crazy but this was crazier. He stood up and started to transform.

Ravens room 2.30am

She hadn't had a good nights of sleep yet. Waking up and falling asleep every half hour made her tired in the day, it made her slower. The only one to notice was their fearless leader Robin, he advised her to sleep earlier but she had found him awake at 4 am saying he hadn't slept. She smiled at the thought and dozed of to sleep.

Living room Tian Tower 3.05am

He groaned as he streched his wings. It had been a long time since he transformed. It usually was at the Wanye Manor, he'd go there every three months. But with Bruce in the Watchtower, it was hard to get in. Bruce's orders to Alfred were 'Let no one in, not even Richard.' So he couldn't get in to the Batcave. He jad to recharge. He wwnt into the kitchen and made himself a drink

Raven's room 3.00am

She woke up again. The nightmare even worse this time. She had to get some tea. She suited up and walked over to the living room /kitchen.

Kitchen Titan Tower 3.09am

He dropped the mug at the sound of someone gasping. He slowly turned around to see Raven staring at him confused and scared. "Raven" he said, his voice low and sort of like a growl. She stepped back,and started to run. He quickly flew after her and cuaght her quickly. He put his hand on her mouth, to silence her in case she started to scream. That would wake the others.

Robin's room 3.15am

It took him a long time to get her here. She had struggled the whole way, making it hard for him to keep her in his arms. He let her go, to his surprise she didn't scream. She swallod whatever was stuck in her throat. "Robin is that you?" she said. "Yes it's me, Raven" he said in his low voice. It scared her to look at her friend. "You don't have to be scared. I know i look different but on the inside i'm the same." Somehow this reassured her that it was still her friend. She came closer and hugged him. This startled him, but he hugged her back. Raven moved her head up to look at him, his eyes were not human. They were black with red irises. "Is this the reason why you wear the mask? " she said jokingly. He chuckled "No i wear it to hide my human eyes". They stared in silence at each other for another five minutes or so. They leaned in closer. His breath was slow, as were her was fast just as her heartbeat. Their foreheads touching. He leaned in closer. Their lips touched. At first she was confused, but she soon gave in. Her lips tasted like lavender to him for some reason. She let out a small and soft moan. She started touching his muscles. He was well build having a godly body in this form. His tail slithered up her leg, this scared her at first as she whimpered. "Relax, it's just my tail". It stopped and layed still on the ground again.

Cyborg's room 4.06am

He woke up for a late night snack. He slumped down the hall passing Raven's room. He knocked on the door sofy and asked "He, Rea i'm going to grab a snack you want something. He asked this cuz he knew she would be awake at tjis hour." Rea? "he asked again and opend the door, only to see she wasn't in her room. 'She must already be drinking tea or something. But as he entered the kitchen he didn't see Raven anywhere. Now he stated to get worried. So he walked to Robin's room but as he was getting closer he could hear kissing and Raven letting out soft moans. He understood the situation quickly and walked back to the kitchen for his midnight snack.

Living room Titans Tower 9.00am

Beastboy enterend the. As soon he sat foot in the he got greeted by Starfire saying in her cheerful mood "Good morning frien Beastboy, how was your night?"."It was nice Star, i slept like a brick". He looked around the room seeing that Raven and Robin were smiling. Robi of course wasn't that weird, but Raven. BBBB looked in awe as he saw her smile with a light blus as Robin widely grinned. "What's going on here?" he said with confusion written on hos face. Robin chuckled "Nothing Beastboy, why would there be anything going on?". "Well Raven was just smiling AND blushing at you". "You're just paranoid BB everything is al right man". Cyborg interrupted without looking away from the TV screen. He grumbled something under his breath that no one could understand.

Jump city streets 2.48pm

Robin grunted as he crashed against a car. This fight with the hive was going not that good. "Dude our butts are getting kickid right now" BB screamed as he was thrown around by Mamoth. 'This has to end' tought Raven as she was preparing a spellspell. But little did she know that Gizmo's little rockets were locked on her. She noticed to late. The last thing she heard was Robin screaming her name befire an explosion.

Jump city hospital 9.55pm

She slowly opend her eyes. She looked around in this white room filled with monitors. A dokter entered the room "Ah you're awake your lucky with such good friends". "What happend?" she asked. "Well you nearly got hit by 5 rockets. You're boyfriend carried your unconscious body here, the rest of your friends ran in after him loking worried or scared". "Can i go?". "Well i geuss, yeah you are fully recovered". "Thanks". She flew back to the tower being greeted by Robin kissing her in front of the others. They were all suprised, except Cyborg. Robin transformed. The others gasped in shock, as this puple skinned demon like creature took their teamate away


End file.
